Rozdział IV MCN
Uspokój się, nic złego się nie stało! - Umbra z wściekłością położyła uszy - Przecież będzie dobrze! - To nie twój ojciec poleciał w siną dal kilka dni przed twoim ślubem - Nebula popatrzyła na matkę która zataczała wokół niej wściekle kręgi - Czemu akurat musiał polecieć teraz? Co to za Wielka Sprawa?! - Twój ojciec jest dorosły i ma prawo do odlotów kiedy tylko chce! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, uspokój się, on zdąży wrócić! - Skąd możesz mieć taką pewność?! - W jej niebieskich oczach było widać błyskawice - Czemu on tak często leci nie mówiąc gdzie i po co?! - Bo każdy ma tajemnice! Nie znasz go tak jak ja! - Jestem jego córką nie powinien mieć przede mną tajemnic! Umbra przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzyła na córkę. Była do niej tak podobna, że smoki często je myliły. Miała takie same duże, niebieskie oczy, drobne uszy i delikatne rysy pyska. Była niesamowicie piękna, ale jej charakter pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Była wybuchowa, często mówiła z sarkazmem... Po prostu charakter po Tenebie, chociaż Umbra też nie jest tak milutka na jaką wygląda. O Nebuli często mówili, że ma wygląd anioła, ale duszę diabła. Posądzali ją wręcz o brak uczuć gdy odrzucała zaloty wszystkich po kolei. Nie wiedzieli, że tak naprawdę była zawsze niesamowicie smutna z tego powodu. Jej uczucia były zawsze głębokie i właśnie dlatego ukrywała je głęboko w sobie. Jeżeli coś chciała to po prostu próbowała poprosić o to spokojnie, bo wiedziała, że jeśli będzie pokazywała to co ma w sercu to zrani najbliższych. Jej wybuchy gniewu były rzadkie, ale nikt nie chciałby być przy niej w takiej chwili. Najczęściej gdy była wściekła to chodziło o jej wolność. Przez całe życie była włóczęgą. Zawsze wolała być sama. Latała bardzo daleko znikając na kilka dni i nie rozumiała czemu miałaby przestać latać tam gdzie jeszcze nikt nie był? Spero był tak spokojny i ufny, że w ogóle nie przypominał siostry. Wolał siedzieć w jaskini niż ścigać się z rówieśnikami. Nie dostał ognistego charakteru rodziców: - Wszyscy mamy wady. Teneb jest nieufny i tajemniczy musisz zrozumieć, że po tylu latach z tajemnicą nie można nią się podzielić z każdym o kolei... - Ale ja jestem jego córką! Jego krwią! Nie jestem pierwszym lepszym smokiem... - Jej głos się załamał - Co przede mną ukrywacie? - Ostatnie pytanie było wypowiedziane szeptem. - Czyny z przeszłości często mają echo przez całe życie - Smutek w jej oczach uspokoił Nebulę - Musisz wiedzieć, że wszystko co robimy, wszystkie nasze decyzje były podjęte z myślą o tobie. - Wiem mamo - Oparła pysk o szyję matki - Po prostu martwię się, że nie będzie tak jak wymarzyłam. - Muszę cię zmartwić nie będzie tak jak sobie wymarzyłaś - Liznęła swoją córkę - To może być gorsze, a być może będzie jeszcze lepiej niż wymarzyłaś. - Chyba masz rację... Ale mam prośbę. - O co chodzi? - Widziałam jak tata odlatywał, był smutny... Może lepiej by było gdybyś poleciała za nim. Na pewno wiesz gdzie poleciał. - Dasz sobie rade? - Nie raz zostawałam sama, będzie dobrze. - Ale nigdy nie byłaś sama krótko przed ślubem. - Poradzę sobie, ale wy powinniście pobyć trochę sami. Dobrze wam to zrobi. - Uważaj na siebie dobra? Mam złe przeczucia... Coś się stanie. - Będę tęsknić mamo... - Ja również, ale za niedługo się spotkamy. Przez chwilę stały stykając się czołami. Wreszcie Umbra poleciała, a Nebula została sama. Kilka godzin później leżała patrząc się w horyzont. Powiedziała Luxowi o odlocie matki i o tym jak by chciała teraz przy niej być. Nie mogła zrozumieć czemu Lux był taki zamyślony, jakby to co się stało dało mu do myślenia. Tylko czemu? Nic nie mówił, to było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Gdy o to zapytała mruknął coś i powiedział, że musi wracać do domu. Poczuła zimne drobinki na grzbiecie, popatrzyła w górę i zobaczyła tańczące płatki śniegu. Białe drobinki powoli lądowały na trawie. Kończył się jedyny ciepły miesiąc. Znowu będzie wszędzie biel i biel... Mimo to Nebula uwielbiała zimno. Była smokiem, miała ogień w żyłach, więc mróz był jej niestraszny. Kochała ten biały puch który delikatnie zapadał się pod jej łapami. Było tak czysto, tak nieskazitelnie, tak pięknie. Kto nie kocha skakać wiedząc, że śnieg zamortyzuje upadek. Kto nie lubi widoku białych drzew? Zima jest piękna i radosna: - Szkoda, że ja nie jestem tak szczęśliwa... Smutek w jej sercu był coraz większy. Ostatnio ma same złe przeczucia związane z Luxem. Już sama nie wiedziała co robić. Wmawiała sobie, że każdy ma obawy przed własnym ślubem. Tylko, że Lux przestał się interesować tym co ona mówi. Wyglądał jakby coś osiągnął... Tylko co? Nagle uniosła pysk. Usłyszała krzyki dochodzące z jej jaskini. Niewiele myśląc wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała tam. Był tam tłum smoków, wyraźnie przestraszonych. Podleciała bliżej i wtedy zobaczył ją Blaze który był kapitanem straży: - Osłaniajcie Nebulę! Zaprowadźcie ją w bezpieczne miejsce! - Stojące przy nim smoki od razu ją okrążyły. - Nie! - Wyszła z kręgu i stanęła oko w oko z Blazem - Co się stało?! - Najpierw poleć gdzieś gdzie będziesz bezpieczna - Zaczął spokojnie. - Powiedz mi co się stało?! - Nagle coś jej się przypomniało - Gdzie jest Spero? - Szepnęła pytająco - Gdzie on jest? - Może powinnaś... - Co się stało z moim bratem?! - Wiedziała jaka będzie odpowiedź, ale musiała to usłyszeć. - On... nie żyje - Głos Blaza był pełen smutku. -Nie... Nie! To nie może być prawda! - Czuła jak powoli jej cały świat legnie w gruzach - Nie... Kategoria:Mrok, cień, noc